Beyblade IaS Folge 5/Dragoon vs Rhinos, Arena vs Street
Dragoon vs Rhinos, Arena vs Street! Am nächsten Tag gingen alle Normal in die Schule und es gab keine besonderen Ereignisse. So verlief die ganze Woche. Am Samstag rief Badir Phaidon an und wollte ihn auf einem Streetbladertunier mitnehmen. Badir: "Hey Phaidon!" Phaidon darauf: "Was ist Badir, du weist ich bin grad beim Training bei Seto!" Badir: "Das ist wichtiger! Es gibt ein Streetbladerturnier heute und es tritt der Blader Tyrann Emin dort auf. Du musst ihn besiegen!" Phaidon: "Warum ich, Willy oder Sebastian können es auch machen!" Badir: "Sie sind heute bei einem Ausscheidungs Turnier in Mannhatten für die Weltmeißterschaft. Phaidon: "Und warum du nicht." Badir: "Meine Gruppe, spielt nächste Woche in Fukushima." Phaidon: "OK! Ich sag Seto bescheid und dann treffen wir uns beim Marktplatz." Badir: "Juhu!" Später m Marktplatz: Badir und Dario zusammen: "Phaidon was brauchtest du so lange!" Phaidon sagt genervt: "Seto hat mich noch 1000 Schatenzieher machen lassen. Oder besser gesagt gezwungen!" Dario sagt: "Ok dadrüben ist Emin the King of Street. Mach ihn fertig Drachenführer! War ein Scherz Phaidon." Phaidon darauf: "Das heißt Drachenritter, aber egal!" Phaidon und seine Freunde gingen in eine Gasse wo ein blonder dicker Junge schrie: "Go Rhinos! Vernichte ihn!" Darauf ein etwas jüngere Blader: "Nein ich gebe auf aber las mein Bey in ruhe Emin. Bitte!" Der bey des jüngeren wird aus der Arena gekrascht und ist total zerschrammt. Emin: "Das ist die Power von Rhinos. Hahaha!" Darauf ein noch dickere schwarzhaariger normalgroßer Junge: "Emin, ich und mein Wariofire Ares 150 W3D werden dich besiegen!" Emin darauf: "Das wollen wir mal sehen!" Phaidon darauf: "STOP!! Ich will auch mit kämpfen!" Der dicke darauf: "OK! Ich Aris und mein Wariofire Ares werden euch beide Besiegen!" Emin schrie darauf: "OK DANN LOS!" Alle zusammen: "3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!!" Phaidon: "GO! Dragoon Sturmattacke!" Moderator: "Dragoon geht voll zum Angriff über!" Emin: "Gegenangriff!" Aris: "Ares, Ausweichen!" Moderator beide versuchen sich zuwehren aber Dragoon ist zu schnell! Was passiert jetzt! Dragoon ist so schnell, dass er nicht mehr zu sehen ist! Ein rießiger Strahl ist er nun!" Phaidon: "So bin ich aufgewachsen! Das ist wie in Athen! Nur kälter und mit besseren Straßen! Haha! Jetzt seit ihr drann!" Moderator: "Dragoon springt in den Himmel! Was geschiet jetzt!" Phaidon: "Go Galaxy evolution Twister v2! Moderator: Dragoon springt aus der Arena wie bei Pegasus der Stardust Driver und krach mit einem Tornado auf die Gegner!" Emin: So leicht lasse ich mich nicht unterkriegen! Rhinos! Go Stone Wal!" Moderator: Emin baut eine steinerne Mauer!" Aris: "Ares! GO! Flamme Sword" Moderator: Es ist ein Kampf der Elemente, Wind, Erde und Feuer kämpfen gegen ein ander! Aber was geschiet jetzt! Dragoon fliegt mit voller wucht runter! Ein krater entstet! Ein neuer Dragoon ist im Krater!" Phaidon ist mit roter Aura umgeben. Phaidon: "Oh ich hab gewonnen!" Emin: "Das kann nicht sein!" Emin sagte dann zu Phaidon: Du hast echt drauf! Kannst du mir mal zeigen wie du die Tricks gelernt hast!" Phaidon: Komm doch mal in unsere Klasse Emin!" Aris: "Ich will mich rächen! An euch beiden!" Wütend rennt Aris weg. Phaidon: "Was ist denn mit dem los?" Dario: "Egal Phaidon! Guck mal dein Bey an!" Phaidon: "Was ist denn mit Dragoon? Oh Mein Gott! Er hat sich verwandelt! Moritz, wie heist jetzt mein neuer Bey!" Moritz darauf: "Warte kurz. Dein bey heisst jetzt Alpha Dragoon RW100ADSS." Phaidon: "Alter Schwede! Ich spüre seine riesige Kraft!" Moritz: "Du bist immernoch von roter Aura umgeben." Phaidon: "Ichg werde wohl eine weile brauchen bis ich ihn kontroliert habe! Egal, ich muss dann zurück ins Training. Tschau leute!" Badir: "Wir sehen uns morgen Phaidon. Tschüss!" thumb|left|400px Kategorie:Beyblade Kategorie:X-Swepmon